


Why Ukitake Likes Servant Girls

by gingerkitten2784



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lemon, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), needs to happen more often, ukitake and a lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitten2784/pseuds/gingerkitten2784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In various places, we have seen that Ukitake has a soft spot for servant girls.  Why?  <br/>Largely a character study of Ukitake, through the intro of an OFC.  Also sexy times with a lady, because there aren't enough fics of that sort around.  Lemons start around chapter 3. </p>
<p>Please enjoy and review.  Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spanking and slight dub-con in chapter 5, avoid if you don't like that sort of thing.

Jushiro lays with his eyes closed. Though he has little choice in the matter, he decides to think of it as his own decision. It feels less depressing that way.

His co-third seat officers had brought him here to the Squad 4 barracks a few days ago, after he had collapsed during a training exercise. He only became aware of this fact yesterday when he heard Captain Unohana discussing his situation with (he assumed) a nurse. Prior to that, the last thing he remembered was setting his men into lines and everything going dark.

After an indeterminate amount of time drifting through the murky levels of near-consciousness, he hears footsteps approaching. Eager for information, and a bit of company, Jushiro musters what energy he can and forces his eyelids to open. It takes more effort than he would care to admit, but the darkness soon fades into the airy brightness of the Squad 4 Barracks' ceiling.

Success.

From above his head, he sees a familiar, if upside-down face.

"Well, if it isn't the sexiest white-haired captain in the Seretei. Aren't I a lucky girl?" purrs the husky alto voice.

After a beat, and a fair bit of coughing, Jushiro replies.

"You know that joke doesn't work any more. I'm no longer the only captain with white hair."

"Who said it was a joke? I was flirting." the inverted face says with a slightly lop-sided smile. "Now shut up. You're too sick to talk. Can you drink some water?"

He makes a small noise which the woman takes to mean 'yes'. A moment later, she appears at his side, lifts his head and puts a glass of cool water to his lips. Jushiro drinks eagerly, but carefully. When he's had his fill, he gives her a signal with his eyes. Though they haven't seen each other for decades, this non-verbal communication has existed between them for centuries, and each falls into it without a thought.

She places the glass somewhere outside his field of vision, and begins to examine him. Though hardly a proper medical assessment, the woman's hands move over his face, arms and chest in a practiced manner.

"You feel a bit cool. When was the last time they brought you some warm blankets?"

Jushiro makes another small noise and eye signal, to say he has no idea. The woman sighs in an irritated manner and disappears. As soon as she leaves his field of vision, he lets his eyes close again. They feel hot, and the effort of maintaining consciousness only makes it worse. In what seems like an instant, he hears footsteps and a rustle of fabric.

Weight.

Then another rustle.

Weight.

A third rustle.

Cold air hits his right side, followed by the warmth of a body.

"Nashi."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, sickie? Even after all this time, you still never listen. No wonder Unohana called me in to look after you. So stubborn."

He feels her shifting closer. Her hands maneuver him onto his side and pull him in to her. He doesn't resist. As if he could. Soon, the heat from her body, combined with the added blankets warm him up considerably. He begins to breathe more deeply, bringing on a fresh coughing spell. Nashi lets her grip on him slack until it passes. When his breathing normalizes, she pulls closer again.

"Are you really here, Nashi? Or am I just hallucinating from the treatments?"

"No hallucinations. They've taken you off any treatments. You took a nasty turn after the first day, at which point, they stopped any major treatments, and called me. You haven't gotten this bad for a while. Had me worried."

Despite her casual tone, Jushiro can hear the concern in her voice. He can't burden himself with that now. Nashi has come, and though he knows what that means for the state of his health, he feels comforted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukitake has a pleasant chat with the young Squad 4 member assigned to look after him.

Jushiro awakens on his back. For a moment he wonders if seeing Nashi had been a dream, but he takes a deep breath and feels the weight of something on his chest. Without looking down he knows she's still there, and smiles. Moving his head slowly, he looks around the room. Night has definitely fallen and the only light comes from a lantern on a table a few feet away. A member of Squad 4 sits beside it and gives a friendly grin as their eyes meet.

"Oh you're awake. Your friend called it almost perfectly. Let's get you up Captain. A trip to the bathroom, some nice miso soup and, if you're up for it, a bit of tea."

"Really, I'm fine. I don't want to cause any trouble. I should just get back to sleep."

"Afraid I can't do that Captain Ukitake. Captain Unohana assigned me herself. She said to do whatever your friend there told me. Considering the results, I plan to stick to her orders. It's funny, she doesn't seem to have any real medical training, but you've improved greatly since she got here."

"Yes. Nashi may not have training, but she has a lot of...experience."

Though he may not have intended it, his voice rings nostalgic. The Squad 4 member hears this and uses it to his advantage.

"Well, let's trust in her experience and get you up for a bit, shall we?"

Jushiro nods his concession to the younger man. Gently, he begins to slide himself out from under Nashi's head, trying not to wake her. Once free, he allows the Squad 4 member to help him get up and move around the room. Though it still takes a great deal of effort, Jushiro can stand and walk with minimal assistance. After performing his ablutions, he sits down to a bowl of miso soup and a large pot of herbal tea. Seeing as Nashi still sleeps, he asks the Squad 4 member looking after him to join him.

"Oh no Captain, I really couldn't."

"You don't like to have tea with your patients?"

"No, it's not that, sir. It's just that - "

"That I'm a captain, and you feel a bit odd about it, yes?"

"Well - "

"Many years ago, during another nasty spell, the person caring for me taught me a very important lesson: In situations such as this, things like rank, power or family connections have no value. Between a patient and a caretaker, there needs to exist a certain level of trust and respect, and it must go both ways. So please, accept my offer. Take some tea with me and tell me about yourself."

The younger man looks embarrassed, but he sits. As Jushiro eats and they drink the tea, he finds out the young man's name is Yusei. He had joined Squad 4 a few years ago and has yet to achieve an official seat. He takes great pride in his work and recently came to the attention of Captain Unohana, leading to this assignment.

"I had spoken with another squad member that looked after you the last time you stayed with us. She said you never seemed too bad off, and always responded well to treatments. Things seem a bit different this time."

"Yes. They are. No one has had to call for Nashi in a very long time. While it doesn't bode well for my condition, I do feel glad that she came."

"If I may ask, Captain, how is it that she can get you better when all of our efforts barely kept you stable?"

"That story takes a while, and she doesn't like me to tell it. However she's in a deep sleep, and you seem fairly trustworthy. I suppose, if you keep it between us, I can tell you." he says, with a conspiratorial wink.

"Of course captain. I won't tell a soul."

Jushiro grins at the man's earnestness. He enjoys seeing such qualities in others, especially since, after so long, he feels the lack of them in himself.

"Nashi was not born in the Seretei. Or any part of the Soul Society. She died in The World of The Living, over a thousand years ago. Her people, the Scots, sought to remove an unjust ruler and took up arms. She traveled with them to serve as a nurse. Though at that time medical knowledge was limited, she did her best to comfort and heal the sick and wounded. Alas, her work was in vain. Many people died in that battle, including her.

Not long after she arrived in the Soul Society, my family began to search for a servant as a gift for my coming of age. They wanted someone around my age, strong, capable, and able to keep an eye on my health. We have been together, off and on, ever since. Nashi knows the reasons for my condition. She has seen me at my best and my worst. The only explanation I have for her ability to help me is that she can see what is happening before anyone else can. In truth, it may be impossible to know for sure. I just thank the Gods that whatever she does seems to work."

"She really came from The World of The Living? Hardly anyone in the Seretei can say that. In my life, I've barely left the Squad 4 compound!"

"Yes. She worries that people here think less of her for it. But I find that people who come from The World of The Living have a depth and understanding not common among those born in the Soul Society. Especially, those native to the Seretei. I've often wondered if the experience of death changes the way they view this existence."

Jushiro pauses for a moment and stares over at the shape of Nashi, sleeping soundly under the mass of blankets. In the dim lamplight, he can barely make out her head. Her hair looks strange.

'She must have changed it again. After all these centuries, she can still surprise me.' he smiles to himself.

"Such a serious conversation. How did that happen?" he asks cheerfully, turning his attention back to Yusei.

The two men make small talk over the remainder of the tea. After they finish, Yusei clears the table and helps the ailing Captain back under the covers. Reminding him that a nurse is stationed just outside the door, Yusei leaves Jushiro to get some more rest. In what feels like no time at all, he drifts off back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nashi attempts to make up for her long absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemons start here. You have been warned.

The next morning, Jushiro awakes to the smell of large amounts of cooked meat. Nashi has made breakfast. No one in the Seretei would cook so heavily for the first meal of the day.

"How many animals did you have to slaughter for our breakfast?" he calls out.

"Not as many as you'd think; but more than you were hoping for."

"Did you make potatoes as well?" he asks dejectedly.

"Of course. What's a proper brekky without potatoes?"

"*Sigh* How much of it did you fry in oil?"

"Most of it."

"Eggs?"

"Loads. Don't whine. It's good for you. I've also made some strong black tea."

Slightly irritated, Jushiro reminds his caretaker that she left her particular part of the World of the Living long before things like pork, eggs and potatoes became a staple. She has spent over 1000 years in the Soul Society, most of that in the Seretei, yet complete assimilation still evades her.

At this challenge, Nashi leaves her work setting up the breakfast table and kneels next to the prone figure. For the first time since she arrived, he can finally get a good look at her. Chocolate brown eyes set deep in a pale round face, are framed by shockingly purple hair with vertical green streaks. It looks shorter than he remembers. Unlike the majority of people in the Soul Society, Nashi always dresses in a fairly modern style. Today, she sports a grey woolly cardigan over a black top and well-fitted jeans. Per usual, the top features a plunging neckline to show off her figure, and the silver pendant he gave her five centuries ago.

"Considering the state of you when you came in; and the fact that all you've eaten since then is miso soup and a bit of tea, a hearty Scottish-style breakfast should do you a world of good. Additionally, being Scottish doesn't end when you leave the mortal plain. Especially not when that death came while fighting for your people's independence."

Nashi's voice shakes with emotion, and Jushiro's serious facade cracks into a smile.

"Purple and green now? Rather daring." he asks, lightening the mood.

Nashi grins at him, widely. More than slightly annoyed that he can still so easily rile her.

"I tried something crazy for Mardi Gras, and wound up liking it. Funny how often I end up saying that."

"So you're still working with the Western communities in the Rukongai?"

"Aye. It seems the outreach programs we started have had an effect. The districts we work in have lower crime, higher quality of life, and - would you believe it - a higher opinion of the Seretei and Gotei 13 than other communities."

"Congratulations. It must keep you very busy." his tone, brusque.

"Because you have to go into a coma before I come visit, you mean."

"Nashi. I didn't say that." Ukitake sits up, bracing for an argument.

"No. You didn't. And you didn't have to. I've been bad about coming to visit, and terrible about keeping in touch. I'm sorry." her voice sounds sad and truly apologetic.

"It's alright. You're here now, and I'm glad."

He gives her an encouraging smile and reaches out for her hand. Before he can grasp it, she leans over and kisses him.

Whenever they kiss for the first time after a long period apart, it feels like the very first kiss a millennium ago. His hands move directly to her waist, and hers to his shoulders and neck. After a moment, the sweet innocence leaves the embrace, and desire begins to overtake both of them.

Nashi slightly opens her mouth, and he takes the opportunity to let his tongue slide in. His tongue begins to massage hers, and she presses him back onto the bed. Without looking, he lifts the blankets covering himself and she takes the invitation, straddling him.

Her hands drift down from his neck, dipping under the neckline of his kimono to caress the lean, muscular flesh underneath. At the same time, Jushiro lets his hands move up her torso to massage her ample chest.

Unbidden, a thought enters his mind:

'We haven't done this is almost 5o years, and it doesn't feels like we've missed a moment. Aren't I lucky?'

Nashi slowly, but forcefully grinds into him as they continue to re-discover each other's mouths. Gradually, Jushiro begins to kiss down the length of her neck, nudging aside the pendant and exploring the soft, supple skin exposed by the low cut shirt. When his mouth attains the same target as his hands, he allows his tongue to probe the crease of her cleavage, earning him a more eager thrust onto his ever hardening cock.

They continue like this for some time, and he doesn't notice that her hands have casually moved lower and loosened his obi until his kimono falls open under her touch.

The look of triumph on her face tells him everything he needs to know. Every time he has seen that look, it has meant immense pleasure awaits him. The same holds true now.

Nashi makes short order of removing any obstacles in her way. As her lips begin to move downward toward their goal, Jushiro attempts to prolong the encounter by slowing her progress. His hands, now at the base of her rib cage, pull her back upwards, allowing him to bury his face in her chest once again

"You know, I have missed you terribly. But there is one thing I've missed more than anything else." he says, relying on his words to pique her curiosity. "Can you guess what it is?"

"What?" she asks incredulously.

"I'll give you three guesses." he says, hoping to buy himself a bit of time to let his arousal grow sufficiently.

"Alright, I'll play. My eyes?"

"No."

"My wonderfully sunny disposition?" she asks sarcastically.

"No."

"*Scoff* My ability to bring you back from the brink of death, when no one else can?"

"No. But a close second."

"Well, what then?"

"These." he replies, lavishing all his attention on her still partly-clothed breasts. With one swift movement, he slips his fingers under the neckline of her top and stretches the jersey fabric to expose the entire front of her ornately designed blue bra.

Nashi throws her head back and laughs heartily.

"You know, that's two things. Does that push the whole not-dying-thing down to third?"

"Good point. No. Not dying definitely deserves the second spot. Guess one of these beautiful mounds of perfection gets demoted to third." making a show of apologizing to her breasts he adds: "Sorry boys, she says I can only chose one,"

Nashi lets out another bark of laughter, and trails her hands down his now bare torso.

"Cute. But, quit distracting me. I'm trying to apologize to you for being such a terrible former employee. Let me get back to the task at hand." she scolds, sliding her right hand underneath her hips to grasp his now very stiff member.

"Tell me how you want my apology."she adds with a painfully seductive lick of her lips.

"Mouth. Definitely, mouth." The words escape before he can even think them.

"You got it gorgeous." comes the reply.

In one swift movement, she goes from confident, upright cowgirl, to prone servant, with her mouth vacuum-sealed over the head of his cock.

Ukitake can barely contain himself. Before he loses all semblance of reasonable thought, in an effort to control her enthusiastic ministrations, he manages to thread his fingers through her multi-colored locks.

Despite his attempt to slow her zealous efforts, it takes little time before he feels a tension building in his testicles. Then comes the dilemma. Alert Nashi to his oncoming orgasm and risk her stopping, or say nothing and finish in her mouth without telling her. He knows that she knows his body almost as well as he does, and would never buy the standard 'It happened too fast' excuse. At the same time, she did call this an apology.

After a few seconds debate, he decides to do the right thing by tapping her on the shoulder and saying her name. At which point, he hears the sound any man would kill to hear,

"Mhmm"

A wave of relief passes over him, almost as satisfying as the sensation that immediately follows. His hips buck wildly and he can feel the impressive size of his climax spill down his lover's already full throat. The sheer volume of fluid causes her to give a strangled choking sound, but she doesn't cease her ministrations until his violent movements have subsided.

Once his body has calmed, Nashi proceeds to lick, and caress every bit of Jushiro's now flaccid dick, and kiss her way back up toward his face. At his neck, she takes a detour and settles by his side, waiting to hear if his breathing will return to normal.

Without a word, he kisses her, deeply. In that instant, all of their lost decades seem to fall away. A multi-century relationship summarized in one moment. They lay there together for a time when a knock comes at the door.

"Who is it?" Nashi calls.

Her voice radiates purity and innocence, Meanwhile, The smirk on Jushiro's face could tarnish silver at thirty paces.

"Captain Unohana. I received an invitation for breakfast." the voice calls.

Without missing a beat, Nashi replies: "We'll be just a mo', I'm helping the captain get dressed."

"Of course. I shall wait here until you are finished" the mild voice returns.

In a few minutes time, the trio of Nashi, Jushiro and Captain Unohana have gathered around the table. After a pleasant meal, the two occupants of the room, stand to escort the female captain to the door.

"I must say Captain Ukitake, you have made a marvelous recovery. I really must congratulate you, Ms. Nashi. Someday, I would relish the opportunity to discuss your methods."

"That's very kind of you captain, but I'm afraid my methods are nothing special. The healers here are far more skilled than I could ever hope to become.However, I appreciate the sentiment."

Unohana smiles graciously.

"Thank you again for the lovely breakfast. Though I enjoyed it thoroughly, I do hope the circumstances which brought it about to do not occur again."

"You and me both." replies Jushiro with a chuckle.

As she makes to leave, Captain Unohana turns back to the pair.

"I meant to ask. When I came past earlier, I heard quite a lot of grunting and swearing. Were you doing some sort of examination? I do hope it wasn't too invasive."

While the woman's tone and expression radiate innocent curiosity, both Jushiro and Nashi experience a twinge of fear.

Nashi smiles gracefully and without missing a beat replies: "Nothing unpleasant, I assure you, Captain. Thank you again for coming by."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter with the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 8 gives some insight into the dynamics of long-term friendships in the Soul Society. Nanao is confused, and Ukitake is a bit embarrassed. Shunsui, per usual, is Shunsui.

As they walk slowly through the Seretei, Jushiro takes in the sights of the many gardens covered in a light coating of snow. It has been ages since winter had brought snow to the Soul Society, and though it makes his whole body ache at the thought of the coughing fit he'll have upon returning to a warm room, he enjoys the view. At the turn of a corner, he feels Nashi let go of his arm and suddenly rush forward.

"Shunsui-i-i-i-i!" she yells, running full pelt at her target.

"Nashi!" the man laughs "There you are, my luscious mandarin segment!"

Less than a meter away from the Squad 8 Captain, she leaps at him. Without missing a beat, he catches her around the waist and lifts her. Nashi proceeds to wrap her limbs around his body and kiss him passionately. Her fingers claw at his shoulders and neck. Pulling away briefly, she bites his bottom lip a bit harder than necessary, and drags her teeth over it. This elicits a small grunt from the man.

"So what will it be this time, you big manly hunk of gorgeous? Sake and naked hot-tubbing? Or Scotch and naked board games?" she asks playfully, while Shunsui trails rough, stubbly kisses down her neck toward the deep V of her top.

"Well, it seems a bit chilly for the hot tub don't you think?"

"Not at all. The cold'll make things more interesting. Ow - watch it with the teeth!" She yanks him back by his ponytail to give the man a proper scolding. "Ya know Jushiro gets jealous when ye leave a mark...on the other hand - " She flicks her eyebrows and gives him a wry smile.   
Shunsui laughs heartily, and retakes his place at her collarbone.  
"I have to say, speaking of our dear captain, I haven't drank Scotch since the last time you came to visit him." he says, gently nudging the edge of her shirt aside. At the same time, she kisses a spot behind his ear and proceeds to trace the line of his jaw with her tongue.  
"That was a fun few days. How long d'your hangover last?" Nashi asks, twirling a clump of chest hair between her fingers. A small sigh escapes her lips as his mouth finds an especially pleasant spot at the top of her left breast.  
"It felt like a month. Though, on the whole, I'd say it was worth it."

Shunsui, now supporting the woman with his left arm under her leg and ass, lets his right hand find the hem of the shirt under her heavy wool cardigan. His fingertips, gently lift the fabric and expose her pale skin to the cool of the air. They then move quickly up her side, caressing anything they find there.

Nanao, after narrowly avoiding getting knocked down by the onrushing Nashi, comes over to Jushiro with a questioning look.

He smiles enigmatically.

Nanao still looks very confused.

"What?" he chuckles "Haven't you met Nashi before?"

"Well - yes. Years ago. But I had gotten the impression that you and she were - "

"Oh. Ye-es. I understand what you mean. That is all a bit complicated. I mean - " Jushiro mumbles back, he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks against the chill of the winter air.

"Captain Ukitake. While I'm sure your explanation would prove very enlightening and yet, completely unclear, I'd much rather know why your 'friend' has her tongue in my captain's mouth...and why...his hand...is moving...up her -"

"Ah. Well, you see, Shunsui and I have been friends for many, many decades. As has Nashi. In a lot of ways, they have very similar personalities. The two extroverts that keep me from becoming a hermit, I guess." At this Jushiro begins to smile, then stops when he catches the look on the lieutenant's face. "This is a little game they play. They try to see who will break first."

"Break? What does that mean, 'break'?"

"Whomever gives in first. They are both so stubborn, and - "

"Excuse me, captain."

As Nanao strides back toward his friends, Ukitake feels a chill run up his back that has nothing to do with the weather.

"It's just a harmless game, lieutenant. They don't mean anything by it." he calls after.

"Captain!"

"Uh-oh. Looks like we'll have to finish this later my delectable doryaki."

"*Sigh* This lieutenant doesn't seem as much fun as the last one." Nashi says as Shunsui gently places her back on the ground.

"Trying to keep this virile exemplar of masculinity all to yourself?" she asks, grinning at the fuming Nanao. At the same time, she makes a point of letting her fingers trail obviously down Shunsui's chest. They come to rest heavily, on the obi holding his partly open kimono.

"O-o-oh, play nice." he hisses. "Nanao's not a part of this."

"Playing nice would defeat the purpose of the game. Unless...you concede?" she grins endearingly, but her tone wheedles.

"Though, my lovely Nashi, you are the most fragrant lotus blossom in all of the Seretei- " Shunsui replies grandly, "I cannot do that. Got to keep up my winning streak. Rain check?"

"I suppose. But, you didn't win last time. It was a draw."

"That's not what the judge had to say."

"Judge?!" Nanao interjects. "What is wrong with you two? Who would judge such a thing?"

"Jushiro, of course." Shunsui replies plainly.

"What?!" Nanao rounds on the other captain. "You?! What is wrong with you people?"

As Jushiro tries to stammer out a reply, Nashi gives Shunsui a chaste kiss on the lips and heads back in the direction of her charge.

"Give us a few hours to get settled in and come by for a visit. Company is certainly welcome after so many days in the Squad 4 infirmary." she calls over her shoulder.

"You got it, Nashi-chan. I'll bring some goodies along with me." he glances at his lieutenant "Provided I finish all of my paperwork this afternoon. Can't leave that to sit, now can I?"

"Ha ha." Nashi rejoins, taking Jushiro's arm, and heading off toward the Squad 13 Barracks.

Shunsui and Nanao stand for a moment in the crisp winter air, made all the cooler by the lieutenant's demeanor.

"So, Lieutenant Ise. How 'bout we go back and I make you some tea? Does that sound alright?" the Captain asks hesitantly.

Taken aback, she responds: "Umm, alright." then, after a beat: "Do you think you could sign off on a few reports while we drink the tea?"

"Whatever you say, Nanao-chan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukitake has ulterior motives in making a detour to his office for 'paperwork'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! Just a few quick notes before the start of the chapter:
> 
> 1) Changed my mind about splitting this chapter in two. It just works better as all one. It's a little long, but hopefully you like it.
> 
> 2) After a little section at the start, this bit is ALL SMUT! Additionally, it may not suit everyone's taste. There is a bit of spanking and dom/sub stuff going on. If you have issues with that sort of thing, maybe come back around Chapter 6.
> 
> 3) I hope you all are enjoying everything so far, I am having fun writing it. Hopefully I can get a bit more down, as I have a little more sketched out in my head. Any input is welcome. Thank you for sticking with me!

After their impromptu meeting with the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 8, Nashi and Jushiro continue to the Squad 13 compound. At his insistence, they stop into his office to collect paperwork for him to do while he continues to recover. Walking through the administrative building, Nashi remarks that it seems especially deserted.

"Yes. I re-assigned many of my people to assist other squads, as we don't presently have any large missions. As well, when I cannot oversee things so readily, I find it all goes smoother for my officers with a smaller staff."

They enter the captain's office, and he closes the sliding door behind them.

"What do you think of my painting? It took rather longer than I'd care to admit." he asks, indicating an oil painting of lotus blossoms on a koi pond.

While Nashi inspects the picture, Ukitake moves around the room, collecting the papers he wants. The vivid colors of the lotus and koi contrast with the darker hues of the water, and the somewhat Impressionistic representation gives the work a slightly sad, otherworldly feel.

"It's beautiful. This is your old koi pond, isn't it?" she asks, without it sounding like a question.

"A memory of it." he responds. "Here. Come stand here, in front of the desk. The light is much better."

Jushiro takes Nashi by the shoulders and guides her to the desired spot. Standing behind her, with his face next to hers, he whispers in her ear:

"There. See? Much better."

"You're right. It's perfect."

They stand there for a long moment in the quiet calm of the the empty office. The silence only broken by the sound of their breathing and the rustle of tree branches on the wind outside. After so many years of each others' company, both have learned to appreciate these fleeting moments of tranquility. Slowly, and with the lightest touch, Jushiro trails his fingers from her shoulder, up her neck to caress her cheek, and kisses the other side of her neck ever-so-gently. She breathes a slight sigh.

Suddenly, Nashi finds herself bent face down over the desk. Ukitake has pinned her by the neck with his right hand. With his left, he has found her belt and works to undo it. Through the layers of her clothing and his, she can plainly feel his hard cock poking her ass.

"Jushiro!" she exclaims.

"Quiet Nashi." his voice remains mild and even. "I have no intention of hurting you. Quite the contrary, if you can follow direction. While I appreciate your earlier efforts to atone for your long absence, it was not enough. And I'm not entirely convinced you won't let it happen again. This may not ensure that either, but it should certainly make me feel better. Are you ready?"

In an instant, Nashi sees everything. He'd planned all of this since this morning. No wonder he pushed so hard to stop off for paperwork. The sneaky, conniving bastard. This should be fun.

"Yes."

*Smack*

The sound reverberates around the empty room. Even through the denim of her jeans, the smack stings.

"Don't talk. Just nod or shake your head. Every time you do something I don't like, you'll know it."

*Nod*

Without pause, his hand goes back to her waist, and attempts to undo the button on her jeans. She makes to move her hands to assist him, and recieves another smack for her trouble.

*Smack*

"Keep your hands on the desk."

*Nod*

As he continues to fumble with the fasteners on her jeans, she can feel her frustration building. Made all the worse by knowing he's doing it intentionally. When he finally has her pants open, he slides his thumb between the denim and her blue lace underwear, pulling the jeans away.

"I'm removing my hand from your neck now. You know what happens if you move."

*Nod*

His right hand trails down her back and rests on her hip. With the release of pressure, Nashi instinctively tries to relieve the tension built up by the odd position.

*Smack*

"I did say not to move."

*Nod*

She flinches. That one hurt.

They've played like this before, but never so strict, or quite so rough. Of course she knows Jushiro has a brutal side. No one could become (or stay) a Captain in Gotei 13 without a bit of savagery, especially back when he and Shunsui came up.

Maybe staying away for so long did hurt him. Maybe she should have come to visit sooner.

His right hand follows the example of his left, and he lets his thumb slide between the denim and her underwear. Slowly, painfully slowly, he begins to slide the jeans down over her ass toward the floor.

"Step out of them."

*Nod*

She does her best to step out of the fabric without moving her torso from the desktop. When she frees her feet, Jushiro kicks the offending garment away. Both hands at her waist, he begins to grind his hips into her, and she can hear him sigh at the sensation.

After some seconds, his fingers begin to move up her back, sliding the fabric of her top away from the pale skin. His fingertips trace long, circular patterns in feather-light touches across the newly exposed surface. Nashi's breath quickens and a shuddering sigh escapes her lips.

"Did you make that sound for Shunsui earlier?"

*Shake*

"Did you like it when he touched you?"

*Shrug*

*Smack*

"Did I say that shrugging was an acceptable reply?"

*Shake*

"Did you like it when he touched you?" he asks, more forcefully this time.

*Nod*

"I'm going to ask you a question. But you may only give me a one word answer. Do you understand?"

*Nod*

"Who touches you better?" his voice no longer sounds calm, but dark and slightly threatening. Answering playfully, or with anything other than the absolute truth is not an option.

Nashi knows that the two men have always had a friendly rivalry in nearly everything. Typically, this works to the benefit of Shunsui, as Jushiro doesn't care about who can drink more, or annoy Old Man Yama the fastest. However, the mild-mannered captain does get prideful about certain things.

While Jushiro knows the game between Nashi and Shunsui is all in fun, a silly way to determine bragging rights at any given time (the only real currency in a centuries long friendship); his jealousy flares periodically. At which point Nashi has to remind him of how things really stand. Knowing this, she decides to make a good show of her answer.

Torso still flat to the desk, she has to contort herself uncomfortably to look over her shoulder. Through the purple and green locks splayed messily across her face, she tries to look him in the eyes. They are covered by his long white fringe, so she tries to connect to where she thinks they are. His face is unreadable, and she can't decide if that is terrifying, arousing, or a bit of both. Her quick, shallow breathing is further restricted by her awkward, supplicant pose; but she waits an extra beat before pressing her hands into the desk, pushing herself into his grinding hips and breathily whispering: "You."

With that single word, Ukitake's face goes from unreadable to the very definition of smug. A quick, rough thrust pushes her thighs hard into the edge of the desk and elicits a surprised grunt. She'll have to remember to check for bruises later.

For a moment, he continues tracing patterns up and down her back and grinding gently into her. Nashi relaxes a bit, and revels in the sensations. This feels more like the regular Jushiro, but she makes a point of not letting her guard down completely.

After far less time than she would have liked, he stops tracing patterns and returns his hands to her hips.

"Stand up and remove your shirt."

*Nod*

Nashi pushes away from the desk and pulls the shirt over her head.

"And the bra."

*Nod*

Because Jushiro still has her pinned between himself and the desk, she can't reach the clasp without a flurry of elbows raining down on the man. So, she looks at him over her shoulder, indicating her request for help.

A request he eagerly fulfills.

In one quick movement he releases the clasp. His hands guide the straps off her shoulders and down her arms. He tosses the bra to the far side of his desk with more force than intended. Ukitake hadn't expected her to ask for help, and the change in his plan has started to weaken his resolve. He tries to control himself, and slowly drags his hands back up the length of her arms, to her shoulders and down her back. His lips take up a spot at the crook of her neck and he hears her release another ragged sigh. 

Using the same feather-light touches as before, he trails his fingers up her sides. The sensation, combined with the cool air leaves goosebumps in the wake of his fingertips. Slowly, he lets his hands drift up to her breasts, and his lips start to make the rounds of her ears, neck and shoulders. Nashi's knees go weak, and she leans back onto him for support. His clothed body, warm against her nearly naked one.

"Do you know - why - I brought you here - instead of - my quarters - or Ugendo?" he whispers in her ear, between kisses.

*Shake*

"I wanted to have you - right here - on my desk. Of all the things we've done - in all of the places - I've never fucked you in my office."

*Nod*

She's always liked hearing him swear. He has the most wonderful voice for it, but does it so rarely.

"Initially, I had planned something more...romantic. I'd hoped to remind you of all the wonderful things you missed during your time away."

*Vigorous nod*

By now, her breathing has become shallow and hurried. Even his smallest actions send shivers throughout her body. Ukitake can hear her fingers thrum against the desktop in an attempt to keep them busy, so she doesn't grab at him in a fit of lust. 

"I had intended to take you on this desk. With my fingers - my mouth - and my thick - hard - cock."

After listing each item of anatomy, he thrusts against her, pushing her into the desk. Each time, her surprised moan sounds a bit louder.

"But -" he adds, ceasing all action "Then I saw you with Shunsui."

A chill runs up Nashi's spine. The dark tone has returned to his voice. 

"I know you meant nothing by it, but you were right when you told him that I get jealous."

At 'jealous' he bites down on her earlobe, just hard enough to make her flinch. He drags his teeth away, intentionally catching her silver earring, and tugging almost to the point of pain.

"I'm very sorry Nashi. It seems that everything has conspired against you today. Because, instead of bringing you to climax - over and over as I had planned - I have every intention of making you experience my jealousy, my embarrassment, and my too long suppressed desire. The jealousy of watching my best friend grope you, the embarrassment of explaining everything to Lieutenant Ise, and the incredible longing of more than forty years without you. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

*Nod*

"And you still want me to continue?"

She turns to him as best she can, still pinned between him and the desk, puzzled look in her eyes. Ukitake's face looks stern and serious, but not cruel or unkind. Though she has watched that face for centuries, right now, she doesn't know what to think. After a long moment's pause, she decides.

*Nod*

His face cracks into a half smile, and he kisses her lips tenderly. 

"Good."

In one swift movement, he has her face down on the desktop again. The pressure on her thighs lessens as he takes a step backward. Hands fly to her waist, and thumbs slide beneath the string of her bikini underwear. Soon, the lacy blue fabric that had served as her last bastion against complete nudity, lies on the floor. She feels a tap on her left thigh.

"Place that leg on the desk and leave the other on the floor. I want to see you spread out in front of me."

*Nod*

She positions herself as requested and hears an approving grunt from behind.

"Stay just like that for a moment. Keep your face to the desk. Move, and you know the consequences."

*Nod*

The quiet still of the room allows Nashi to know everything happening around her without looking up. She hears a chair move, and the soft rustle of cloth. A light breeze across her over-sensitized skin tell her that Jushiro has begun to remove his uniform. She can sense further movement, and hears something heavy land in the chair. After a moment, his voice cuts through the calm:

"From back here, I can no longer see your head. Therefore, I need you to respond to me with either a 'yes' or a 'no'. Understood?"

"Yes." 

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

After a noticeable pause, she responds: "Yes."

She hears him hum appreciatively.

"I want you to touch yourself."

"Yes." 

"But - " he begins, "you may not touch your clitoris."

Nashi lets out a disappointed groan.

"Fortunately for you, I never said anything about indignant whining. Otherwise, I would have to make the right side of your ass look as red and sore as the left."

Even from his place some feet away, Ukitake can see Nashi's entire body tense. He snickers. 

"Instead, I want to watch you fuck yourself."

"Yes?"

"I want to see your long, slender fingers slide in and out of your dripping, wet cunt." he answers slowly.

Nashi tries to respond 'yes', but can only manage a lustful moan. Obviously, he knows what talking like this does to her. His plaintive, sonorous voice speaking so coarsely strikes the perfect balance of sensual and obscene. At the same time, she can hear the effort it takes for him to maintain control. He feels the same excitement and anxiety as she does.  Eager for things to progress, she moves her hand quickly downward.

"Not so fast." Ukitake purrs "You're supposed to give me a show."

With a mild whimper of protest, she allows her hand to lag in its' progress. 

Soon enough, she reaches her goal and - knowing she will hear complaints otherwise - begins to tease herself. She pushes her hips back and spreads her lips open with two fingers. 

The moan erupting from the chair seems loud, cutting through the velvet silence.

"Oh...that's beautiful... ...F-u-u-uck."

Jushiro's renewed cursing confirms the intensity of his enjoyment. Spurred on by this, Nashi tries to speed things up a bit. She slides one finger inside herself, then another. As she begins the well-practiced movements, she tries to strike a balance between his desire to watch her squirm, and her own need for stimulation. The digits move dexterously - and not too slowly - until she hears the breathing behind her change.

"Stop." he pants, "Put both your hands back on the desk."

"Yes."

A change in the air tells her that Ukitake has left the chair and approached the desk. 

"In one word, tell me how you felt, having me watch you just now."

"Vulnerable."

"Did you like it?"

"Dunno." Nashi replies, after a thoughtful pause.

"Hmm. I certainly did. I appreciate your willingness to indulge me. Suppose I were to offer to reward your compliance. What would you like me to do for you, Nashi?"

Though Jushiro's words sound reasonably kind, his voice retains that slightly menacing tone. Since they entered the office, nothing has gone the way Nashi expected, and she really can't guess how far he intends to take things.

She twists herself around again, in an attempt to discern his intentions from his face. When she catches his eyes, they seem dark, contrasting sharply with the rest of his appearance. His white hair, and the pale skin of his bare torso practically glow in the late afternoon light streaming through the opaque windows. The sight momentarily takes her breath away, and she replies before fully considering her answer. 

"Just fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Ukitake exhales heavily. His stoic expression cracks into a mischievous smile.

"Oh I will, my love. Soon enough, I will."

He pushes her down to the desktop again, though with less force this time. His hands trail down her back to her hips once more. When he had ground himself against her before, multiple layers of clothes separated skin from skin. Now shed of any barriers, and in this exposed position, Nashi can feel the heat of Jushiro's length sliding against her wet pussy. Teasing her, but never quite giving her what she wants. She tries to keep herself together, and manages for a time -until he adjusts his angle. 

Now she can feel his dick sliding underneath her. After a handful of thrusts the hard flesh finds a path that skims along her clit with only the slightest movement. As her enjoyment grows, she can feel each stroke bring her closer to release. Then, approaching the cusp of her orgasm, he changes position again. She whimpers aloud and presses her hips back in an attempt to regain contact.

"So eager Nashi. I don't think, in all our time together, I've ever seen you like this. It's quite a sight, I must say."

"Oh come on you smug bastard. Just fuck me already, will you?"

Ukitake laughs mirthlessly.

"But I'm having so much fun. If you want me to give that up, you'll have to ask a lot nicer than that, my dear."

"Please Jushiro. Please fuck me. I need your cock. Please!" her voice sounds more frantic with each syllable.

Without a word, and only the slightest change in his movement, Ukitake gives Nashi exactly what she has pleaded for. Between her extreme arousal, and the fact that he has her spread open in front of him, Jushiro slides into her in one fluid movement. 

At last fully inside her, after so long, Jushiro needs to pause for a moment. Between the wonderful heat of her cunt, the sight and sound of her nearly mad with lust, and the fact that he has hardly touched her; he feels phenomenal. In this moment, he has no jealousy, no reponsibilities, no infirmities. Nothing exists outside of the wonderful sensations of right now.

Jushiro's romantic side wants to tell her how wonderful he feels. He wants to lavish her with tender kisses and caresses, to make love with her, like when they were young. But - that would ruin the game. After all the effort he's put in to arrange this, he cannot give in to sentimentality. They will have plenty of time for that later. If all goes well, they may have forever. No, he must finish the game. Besides, it shouldn't take much; Nashi is so close to her climax, and Ukitake knows he is not far behind. 

After his brief moment of hesitation, Ukitake begin to move. His slow, even thrusts become more fervent with each passing second. At the same time, his fingers make quick work of finding Nashi's clitoris. In short order both are overtaken by a wave of bliss, and collapse into a heap on the desk. With his chin on her shoulder, Jushiro whispers a single word in Nashi's ear.


End file.
